Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module.
Description of Related Art
A backlight module is one of the key components of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and functions to provide a light source with sufficient brightness and uniform distribution for enabling the LCD panel to display an image normally.
According to the positions of light sources, backlight modules can be generally divided into two types: edge lighting and bottom lighting. For the edge lighting, a light source is disposed on a side surface of the backlight module. This design can help to effectively reduce the thickness of the backlight module, and thus is mostly used in a portable LCD. For the bottom lighting, a light source is disposed below the backlight module. This design can help to provide uniform brightness. Moreover, because having a relatively larger installation space, this design may allow more light sources to be installed therein, and is suitable for use in a display requiring high brightness and a wide viewing angle.
Generally speaking, a bottom lighting backlight module is disposed with a reflective sheet. With the reflective sheet, light emitted from the light source is reflected to a LCD panel. Besides the enhancement of the overall luminous efficiency of the backlight module, the phenomenon of the un-uniform brightness due to the long distance between the light sources is improved.
Nevertheless, conventionally, the reflecting direction of the reflective sheet is mostly limited to one direction. In addition, the folding procedure consumes a lot of time and effort. If the reflective sheet needs to be folded for achieving a two-dimensional reflection effect, the procedure of folding and assembling the reflective sheet will become more complicated, and the manufacturing cost will be greatly increased.